


A Touch of Evil

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Developing Relationship, F/M, Face-Heel Turn, Mind Control, hero to villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Freshly Attitudinated, an evil Kim sets her sights on everything and everyone she ever wanted.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Drakken and Shego ran into the mountain lair and slammed the doors behind them.

"Do you think she noticed us come in here?" the blue man asked nervously, pushing his back against the door like there was a monster behind it.

The villainess gave her employer a look that told him just how dumb she thought he was. "You're joking me, right? She saw us run up the trail to the lair. Where _else_ would we go?"

"Uhm…"

"Yeah." The sound of whistling started to leak in from the outside, causing both of the villains to suddenly freeze up.

"I suggest a tactical rear advancement to the weapons closet?" Drakken squeaked as he slowly edged away from the door.

"Good plan."

They both made a break for it, managing to run into the next room over before the front door found itself reduced to splinters in mere seconds. It wasn't often that Shego found herself running with her employer. So it was a great surprise to her to discover that the man was somehow able to outrun her to the weapons room.

Once they barred the door, they tried to make an escape through the air ducts. Except…

"Great." Shego stared at the air duct that was too small for even a rat to fit through. "I'd forgotten. This is the lair you let me redesign, isn't it?"

"Yes it is." They both winced as the sound of the door buckling rang through the chamber. "…we're going to die a horrible death, aren't we?"

"Probably," the green woman managed to utter before the door caved in and fell to the ground. A deafening silence fell on the room, lasting long enough for Shego to snap. "Look, I don't know who or what you are, whether an evil clone or the strains of heroism having finally busted Kimmie's brain. Just know that I'm most certainly not going down without a fight!"

"Fight?" a confused voice echoed from the entrance. To both the villains' surprise, the voice began to laugh.

"What so funny?" Drakken dared to ask.

Once the laughter had tapered off to a slight giggle, the owner of the voice walked into the room. "I just find it funny…to say that you won't go down without a fight assumes that you could actually last more than a few seconds against me."

"I have to say," the mad scientist gulped, looking at the redhead, "I think she has a point there."

"Oh, so you're gonna give up just because she has her battlesuit, her usual annoying Kimmieness…claws…a few guns…what looks like a portal generator…" Shego swallowed. Shaking her head, the villainess said, "We're doomed. I know we are. I just have to know…what inspired the change, Kimmie?"

"Please. Call me Kimmila," the teen hero said. "And it's a funny story. One you've heard before, I'm sure. You see, Ron—my former sidekick—is the master of Mystical Monkey Powers. And poor Ronnie, being one to not step back from destiny, wanted to be the best Mystical Monkey Master he could be. For some reason," the redhead shrugged, "he thought that included being completely evil-free."

"Oh crap," Shego gasped. "I know where this is going." She shook her head in dismay. "The doofus used an attitudinator, didn't he?"

"Well what do you know," Kimmila seemed to marvel. "You can actually think!"

"So…what does that have to do with us?" the green woman said, cutting right to the chase.

"Aww. Not in the mood for the back and forth insults? I'm shocked," the teen fake pouted. "It's been such a tradition. It wounds my pride…"

"I knew I should have updated my will," Drakken grumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you," the battlesuit-clad woman said. "Truth is that I need a second in command when I make my bid for the world. So I came to get the one person that I think would do best."

"Glad to see you still kept your brain even when turned evil," Shego said, smirking. "I'll be just fine with being your second. You will have to throw in a few things, like Iceland…"

Frowning, Kimmila grunted, "I don't mean you." She lifted a sharpened claw and pointed at the other occupant of the room. "I want him."

"Wait, say _what_?" Shego's mouth was open and twitching in an unpleasant way and Drakken was gawking like someone had just told him the Snowman Hank crew had had erotic massage sessions with his mother.

"I. Want. Drakken. Was that slow enough for your little brain to catch that time?" The attitudinated redhead smirked as Shego growled at the insult.

"Yeah, I get _that_. What I don't get is _**why**_? Why Dorky Smurf?"

"Hey!"

"Hmm." Kimmila put a finger to her chin and pretended to think. A few seconds were wasted to get on Shego's nerves before she shrugged and replied, "Well, I'd say it's a mix of wanting to be a Daddy's _naughty_ girl by playing out my fantasy with one of his old classmates, wanting to fulfill a few of my fantasies for the hero/villain dynamic, and me wanting a cute little pet by my side that will be my submissive plaything whenever I want." Her voice turned to ice. "And we both know you submit to no one."

Shego was a bit put off by Kimmila's instant disqualification of the potential the green woman had as a right-hand woman. Actually, **everything** Kim was saying was putting her off. This was not the Kimmie that she knew. "You _do_ realize I'm a heck of a lot more useful than him, right?"

"You _do_ realize that every skill you have I have, only better, right?" Kimmila echoed back at the villainess. She managed to hit a sensitive spot in Shego's ego, making her wince before she could stop herself. "At least Drakken has skills I lack. He can build satellites that are capable of blowing the entire planet into cosmic dust. You can't even beat a high school cheerleader or her annoying blonde sidekick. But then again" a nasty grin flashed across the teen's face "I _can_ do anything."

"Drakken? Skilled? Please. He's barely even housebroken." Shego knew she was exaggerating a tad, but the rule of drama demanded it. "He's also a one-note villain. You'd get bored and toss him out in a few days."

"Shego, Shego, Shego." The evil redhead shook her head in disappointment. "You should never blame the pet for what's clearly the fault of the trainer."

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" Drakken griped.

"NO!" Shego yelled out of habit. Kimmila, on the other hand, eyed Drakken like she was just noticing him and sauntered over as slowly and tantalizingly as she could.

"Why of course you do, Drewbie," the redheaded woman purred. Drakken flinched at his mother's nickname for him and almost automatically responded but managed to catch himself, realizing this was _not_ the best time to be finicky about it. Kim breached his personal bubble and trailed a finger from the belt of his coat up to the end of his chin, grinning at his obvious discomfort. "Now really, don't you _want_ to conquer the world with me? We could have so much fun together."

"I...uhm..." Drakken had planned on saying 'no', he really had. Even had a speech for why he could never let someone else conquer the world, even if he was a co-ruler. But for some reason, his brain was starting to feel really fuzzy and he felt like he should just do what she wanted of him. "Well..." Kimmila ran the razor-tipped finger along his jaw and up to his head, nearly having to stand on her tiptoes to do so, and began to lightly scratch. "Nnnngh."

Shego wasn't stupid and could tell that something was up. Drakken would _never_ willingly play second fiddle to someone when it came to world domination and should have given a strong and entirely unneeded speech of why he could never ever let someone else rule the world besides him. "What'd you do?" Shego asked, eyeing the still-scratching redhead.

Kimmila looked at Shego over her shoulder and replied, "Mind control serum that Drakken made. Never got rid of it. It's ridiculously easily put into tiny compartments in the tips of gloves. Very handy for when I need to bend people to my will without entirely forcing them." She scratched a bit harder at Drakken's head. Her tone switched from conversational to that of an excited pet owner as she said, "Now who's the evil boy that's going to join me in world domination and be my little toy to play with as I please?"

"I am!" Drakken chirped with a shit-eating grin.

"You're SUCH a good pet," Kimmila said with a devilish smile. "You're going to get a _very_ special treat later… And maybe after a few weeks I'll stop giving you regular doses of the mind control serum. I'm sure by then you'll realize how much better two conquerors are than one." The new villainess kissed his nose before she stopped scratching and set herself back down flat on her feet. "Now what should we do first?"

Kimmila was both curious for Drakken's thoughts on what should be done first and was testing to see if her modifications to the mind control serum had worked. She might even do what he suggested. After all, the only thing that usually stopped his plans was now on his side.

"Ask Shego to please actually help this time?" the blue man answered honestly.

She chuckled. "That's a good start. But instead of asking for her help, I think we should make her an offer. Pay her to simply stay out of the way."

The thief, who was in the process of sneaking out of the room, paused. "Say what?"

"Would you be willing to stay out of my—erm, _our_ way, if we made it worth your while?" Kimmila smiled. "I don't want you as my second, but this is a much better deal for you. Just imagine it. All you have to do is sit on a beach somewhere, relaxing for a few months. Possibly years. We'll pay for everything." She lightly scratched the man's neck. "Isn't that right, Drakken?"

"Of course we will!" the scientist agreed enthusiastically.

"…you're joking me," Shego deadpanned. "You raided this place like a demon and all you wanted to do was enslave Drakken and offer me my dream life? Well, my near dream life." When the redhead raised an eyebrow, the green-hued villainess shrugged. "Even in paradise you can get bored. I need to be able to do a few projects on my own."

"I'm just fine with you doing your own little schemes…as long as they don't interfere with us. And I'll admit, my entrance was a bit showy, even for me. But," Kimmila shrugged, "what's the point of being better than everyone else if you can't rub it in extra hard sometimes?"

"I would be all for that. IF it hadn't been _my face_ you were rubbing into it," Shego sneered. Even with the facade she was putting out, the deal that Kimmie was offering her was…tempting. **Very** tempting. The villainess knew just how worthwhile it would be to Princess to keep the knowledge of where she was, what—and who—she was doing, and how she was doing it all, secret. The bratty former cheerleader was actually being extremely generous seeing as how she could always try to kill Shego. But even then, there was one thing that the green woman would still desire. All she would want on top of it was—

"And I assume you still want Iceland?"

Jackpot.


	2. Chapter 2

Kimmila chuckled in amusement to herself as she was carried across his bedroom's threshold by the extremely compliant Drakken. She was mildly surprised at how well her plan had worked, but then again she supposed that the idea of an evil Kim Possible was scary in and of itself. If she'd had to face her dark self when she still had her more idealistic streak… She probably would have fought regardless. And lost.

Drakken stopped at the foot of his bed, giving Kimmila the chance to look over the arrangement for herself. A big, Blaxploitation film-quality bed with an open headboard shelf with stereo speakers set on either side of it first caught her eye. Hard not to, considering how much of her view they took up. The sheets looked deliciously soft, and the two pillows looked fluffy enough to end up being smothered in on accident. Lots of room, too. Good thing; she was a tad on the insomniac side, and she assumed he was too. It would give them room to keep from bothering each other too much. Or allow them to bother each other a _lot_ , as she thought on a few of her more personal desires.

From where she was, she could see a few of the knickknacks on the shelf, the sliding doors having been left open for some reason: picture of his mother, a remote control for the enormous television she now realized was right above her, a box of tissue, what looked like a thermometer, and a stack of books that she couldn't tell the titles of. Interested, she asked Drakken to put her down and sit on the bed. He complied, sitting down with the smile still frozen on his face.

Kimmila walked around the bed to the shelf before sliding herself across the bed to her target. Digging through the books, she was impressed at what she thought Drakken saw as light reading. Modern Electrodynamics. Quantum Optics. Advanced Plant Physiology? That was a weird one.

Her eyes caught what she thought was a diary, but instead of reading it she slid it into a compartment of her battlesuit to peruse later. There were other things she wanted to do now that didn't involve finding out about Drakken from a book; that would come later, with fact-checking. Good thing his back was to her, staring in the same direction as he'd sat. He wouldn't know she took it, especially since they would need to be out of here by tomorrow and there just wouldn't be time for him to even grab it.

The time issue coming back to Kimmila's attention made her frown lightly in annoyance. Such a bothersome thing, but something she couldn't ignore. Wade, his allegiances always to her, could only 'try' to track her for so long before he had to give a lock. At least _he_ understood her plan—besides the part with Drakken.

Smiling, she crawled toward him, feeling her desires come to the forefront of her mind. Sometimes, late at night and all alone in her attic bedroom, Kim Possible had allowed herself a small shred of guilty thought for what she would want to do if ever in this sitch before promptly shutting it down as perverse. It wasn't right, and it would never happen, after all.

Except, well, now it didn't matter if it was right or not and it could happen if she wanted.

And Kimmila did oh-so-much want it.

"So Drewbie," she lightly drawled, a cattish grin on her face. "What would you like to do now that we're alone in your lair?"

"Whatever you want!" he cheerily replied, wiping some of the amusement from Kimmila's expression and making her stop a foot short of his lap.

Shaking her head and resuming her crawl, she tried to snuggle into his oddly unyielding lap and asked, "I meant what would you like to do with _me_?"

"Whatever you want!" Drakken repeated, the dopish smile from earlier still on his face. Kimmila stopped trying to get into his lap—not that she was having any success—and sat up onto her knees on the bed, looking at him intently.

"Drakken, allow me to cuddle in your lap," she ordered. As soon as her mouth closed, his arms suddenly lifted high above himself. Kimmila felt her expression shift to one of mild consternation; this let her cuddle him and his lap, but that must be uncomfortable for him. To confirm, the redhead queried, "Is that uncomfortable?"

"Yes!"

"…I want you to make yourself comfortable, and relax." His pose became more neutral, his arms resting in his lap and his face relaxing to the point of no expression. More comfortable for him now, but now his lap was blocked again. Muttering aloud, she complained, "It's like I'm trying to cuddle a machine!" Louder, she added, "Drakken, stop being so ferociously stubborn and…" And what? Lather, rinse, repeat? Obviously, the serum still needed some work before she employed it in a larger fashion.

Kimmila paused, considering her brainwashed slave and his blank, unwavering stare. This… Wasn't _quite_ what she'd pictured things being like, having him on her side, working towards the same goal, being more than compatriots. If anything, 'slave' was nowhere in the picture. No, she realized that this was entirely _wrong_ for what she'd wanted.

She had wanted an equal, if on a different scale.

Sure, Drakken would never, ever, ever, ever, _ever_ defeat her in a one-on-one fight, amending for the one time in her inexperienced freshman year he nearly blasted her to her component atoms with his gigantic robot. Sure, there were other mad scientists who she could work with to achieve her goals. And sure, she could get anyone she wanted to be her second-in-command in more than one way.

But… This was more than just those, in comparison, inconsequential things. If needed, she could carry this entire operation on her own. Kimmila was a Possible, after all. Buying expertise would be easy, perhaps kidnap some scientists and mindwipe them to forget if needed, steal and bribe for what else she needed that she couldn't legally purchase…

She'd wanted Drakken specifically because she'd _wanted_ Drakken. Her darker thoughts that she'd always hidden from the world, afraid of judgment, of accusations, of condemnation, all pushed to the back of her mind to preserve her image.

Kimmila had never really let many people in on the real her; not even Ron had that privilege. Everyone always assumed he had the dark side, not even sparing a thought for the put-together heroine who was an average teen. She probably just had a dark thought here and there, nothing too out of the ordinary for a teen. And…

Well, they were right.

Ron's realization and desperation to rid himself of his repressed bad side was sad, in a way. No one should be ashamed of their less generous natures, as Kimmila realized now. It should be accepted as another facet of themselves, not rejected as her friend had tried to do to his own. He probably considered it a shame that it just wasn't eliminated as he'd hoped, and instead sought out a new vessel.

Having Ron's darkness mixing with her own felt, at first, wrong and strange. 'Overwhelming' was another adjective she would've used. Had she been anyone else, Kimmila was sure that they would have become a puppet to Ron's darker nature. But she wasn't just _anyone_.

Instead of taking her over, she had tried to shut it all away along with her own fledgling dark thoughts. What she hadn't expected was for them to morph together, forming a new part of Kimberly Anne Possible that no one had thought would ever exist. She had taken another's darkness and crafted a new her, if accidentally.

A her that went after what she desired and what she knew was the right, if tyrannical, thing to do.

Kimmila looked at Drakken again, remembering why he was here, what she _desired_ enough to go to these lengths... And figured out what the _real_ first step would be.

She left the room, going out to the storage area where she had trapped Drakken and Shego and where she had set the mind control serum—more importantly, to where _Drakken_ knew she had set her supply of mind control serum, being a bit cocky with her get-up before she bid Shego goodbye—and pulled the few vials out of their protective fabric sleeves, bringing them back with her to Drakken's bedroom. The combined pink glow painted her and the area around her in a gentle pink, reflecting onto the ceiling from the moat surrounding his big round red bed.

Hesitantly, making a bit of a show of it, Kimmila let Drakken see the vials as she poured all the contents out into the moat, feeling mild amusement as the contents swirled with the glowing water. A brief wonder on if it would still be brainwash-worthy flitted through her head before she purposely flung it from her mind. She glanced back up at Drakken, who still sat still as a brick on the edge of the bed, smooth breathing the only indication that he hadn't died sitting up.

She knew, and she was pretty sure he knew, that this was simply a show. There was still some of the serum in the reservoirs of her gloves, and she could whip up a new supply in less than a jiffy if needed. This was more of a show of trust. To be fair, Kimmila also noted that it was a show of force to prove that she could make him do what she wanted whenever she wished, though her desire was that he not think of it like that.

"Drakken," Kimmila said evenly, sitting next to him and just deciding to watch him, "I don't want you to do anything right now. But when you're feeling more, well, _you_ , I want to hear more about your life. I'm not… Going to _make_ you, but I want to hear it. I…" Even newly-emboldened-by-the-dark-side Kimberly was still a late-teen girl "I want to know more about you, and your life. And as you tell me about you, I'll tell you about me.

"You must be wondering why I want to know about you when we've been arch-nemeses for years. But really, what do we know about each other beyond what others have told us? It's built on failures. Relying on what others think of you, I mean," she quickly amended. "It's a ferocious fallacy built on a series of failures. My father's failure to see you as a friend or villain, Shego's failure to see you as anything but a failed villain with no potential, your mother's failure to see you as anything but her baby boy..." she glanced at his still-blank face. "I think you get the picture."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she repeated a bit more hastily than needed. "I'd _completely_ understand if you didn't want to, what with the mind control bit and all. But… Well… Considering all the misconceptions I have about you, wouldn't you want to clear it all up? And…" Kimmila swallowed the nerves away "…wouldn't you want to know about the real _me_? Beyond the all-that cheerleader?"

Drakken sat as still as before, his even breathing the only noise present in the room. Kimmila sat with him, and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Gotta sit still. Stuff as a board. Imitate lawn gnomes as best as he could…!

Drakken could feel the mind control serum starting to wear off. His muscles tensed and relaxed as he wanted them to, and he found he could nervously swallow again.

But he desperately didn't want Kimberly to notice. Oh no, he didn't want _that_ can of worms to open! It was bad enough that she'd gone evil, but for her to have this strange obsession with him? As flattering as it was, it was also very _wrong_. While he knew she was legal - and it was _so weird_ even THINKING that - it didn't make it any less horrible.

He wasn't sure how he would get out of this mess. Everything he could think of was a practical impossibility. None of his inventions were sentient or mobile. The plant mutagen he'd been working on would tick both boxes, but considering it was across the lair he was pretty sure he wouldn't make it there before Kimberly caught him again and put him back under her thrall. He had no henchmen, that mess with Hank's cupcakes having convinced all of them to abandon him, so he couldn't count on any of _them_ to help.

And Shego… The small vulnerable part of him that he tried to pretend didn't exist felt like it was bleeding. He had thought, genuinely thought, that they were past her abandoning him. That they were past her throwing him away like used tissue.

There was also a part of him that thought, felt, like they'd been getting closer. A kind of sexual tension. The air felt electrified whenever they were close. They'd been getting friendlier, having actual chats and relaxation time together. Drakken had thought...

To his disappointment and lack of surprise, it was clearly only on his end. So he couldn't count on her magically coming back to save him.

That just led him back to his current dilemma. The only scrabbly little hope he had was that she would get bored of waiting and leave, or maybe even go to the bathroom for an extended period of time. The odds of either of those were wildly slim, but he didn't really have anything else to latch on to.

As the redhead had been for the last few minutes, she kept a focused gaze on his face. He couldn't directly _see_ that as his own gaze had previously been locked in front of him. His peripheral vision told him that as its best guess.

"I can tell you're back in control," Kimberly suddenly said.

He froze in earnest, his eyes darting for a half-second to look at her against his will. To his fright, she had a half-lidded amused stare that met his look. Like he hadn't been fooling her _at all_ the last few minutes and she was just letting him think as such for kicks.

"Now now, what's with that look? I'd almost think you were _scared_ of me!" she tittered, putting a hand up to her mouth in mockery of him.

His brow dropped in anger, a protest on his lips. "Who do you think—" He then caught himself, thinking better of it, and locked his jaw.

The bald truth was that he _was_ scared. Considering how much of a goody two-shoes Kim Possible was, seeing her evil side and wondering just _how_ evil she was…but, for a split second, his anger at being told how he felt, and that he was feeling cowardly, had overruled him.

Fearfully, he looked back at her.

To his surprise, she wasn't frowning at his reaction. Instead she looked amused. Like he was some kind of entertaining child.

"Y'know, you're rather funny when you're flustered and scared," Kimberly said, smirking. "Then again, I already knew that. Was more wondering if you knew that?"

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. She didn't seem to want to make him as obedient as she'd claimed before. That was his biggest fear: losing control of himself. Being made her 'plaything' as she'd said. Maybe…there was hope for him?

Calming down a little, he managed to squeak, "Yes, I knew!" Drakken coughed, clearing his throat, and added, "Shego tells me that sometimes."

She chuckled as she adjusted the glove on her left hand, the claws dragging against the fabric of his bed.

His mind froze.

That's right. She'd had him carry her _to his bedroom_. And had been talking and acting like she'd wanted—

He felt a little nauseous. Both at the idea of doing _that_ with _Kim Possible_ AND at the fact that she didn't seem at all perturbed that she'd expected him to want to do that under mind control. Like he had just been _waiting_ for the opportunity to do _that_ with her.

Deciding to cut to the chase lest he start getting cramps from tensing his muscles for too long and to just get it over with, he quietly asked, "So, erm…what do you want?"

"Let's just talk." Kimberly slid uncomfortably close to him, leaning against him and tracing a pattern on his lab coat. "I want to know more about you. And I bet you're _dying_ to know more about me…"

She was definitely playing up the sex kitten angle, but there was an edge of something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was almost like she was nervous! But that would just be _ridiculous._ This was _Kim Possible_ after all.

Struggling to think of _anything_ she would actually care about, he asked, "What in the _world_ do you want to know about me?"

She shrugged. "Anything, really. Have to start somewhere, right?" Her elbow nudged him in the side.

He swallowed hard again. Drakken didn't really _want_ to go over his life with his arch-foe. It would be a new kind of humiliating, with some of the things he'd prefer not to talk or think about.

But…

His eyes strayed to her talons, which he'd noticed she was being careful not to touch his skin with. Even with that show she put on before with dumping her stock of mind control serum into his moat, he was certain that she still had more on hand. Maybe even still in her gloves, if in minute doses. Even _he_ wouldn't be silly enough to let something like that slip through as a tool of control! So if he refused to answer she could easily put him back under her control to get what she wanted. Forced without really being forced. And if he tried lying, she would probably be able to tell and force him to tell the truth regardless.

His face twisted uncomfortably. Realizing he was stuck, he decided to start from the beginning.

"My father walked out on my mother and I when I was one year old…"

—

Drakken was laughing as he said, "Nonono. A _mohawk_."

" _Really_?" Kimberly laughed. "I can't imagine it!"

"It was really funny! And he thought it was a good idea, too!" The mad scientist wished he had his photo album on hand. It had to be seen to be truly comprehended! "James thought for sure he was going to win the costume contest."

"As a noodly biker?"

"As a noodly biker!"

The two of them shared a solid laugh. Kimberly elbowed him and asked, "So what did _you_ go as?"

"A mad scientist," Drakken confessed guiltily.

She burst out laughing again. "Dress for the job you want, eh?"

"It was more of an ironic choice!" he grumbled back with no actual anger or frustration. "It was better than the unicorn that Ramesh and Chen decided to go as!"

"Ugh. Don't _mention_ a duo unicorn costume." The redhead carefully dragged a hand down her face. "Remember that Halloween where my dad went alpha macho on you?"

"Oh yes! James always could be intimidating whenever he got really angry," Drakken noted.

"Right. Well, Ronnie-boy was _desperately_ trying to convince me to dress up in one with him." Kimberly looked disgusted as she complained, "Like I would want to up my loser factor by being the rear end of his stupid unicorn!" She bitterly laughed. "Then my _crush_ -I have _no idea_ what I saw in him-decided to dress up with Ronnie-boy instead!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Drakken gaped. "That sounds ridiculous!"

"It was! It was _such_ a waste of time and energy." One of her hands trailed up Drakken's arm. "I'm glad I've grown up."

Drakken laughed uncomfortably. "Haha. Yes. You have. Grown up, I mean. Since then."

Her half-lidded look made him swallow hard. "I'm so happy you agree."

"Right! Well then!" He made to get up. "I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty! Let's get some water and put some distance between us!"

He was stopped by her talons digging into his labcoat. "Wait."

"What?" Drakken absolutely _needed_ the space. He was warming up to this new evil Kimberly, that was true. At the same time, her obvious interest in him was still giving him some skeevy feelings.

"I haven't ever gotten a tour of your lairs before. Any chance you could give me a tour now?"

He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh! Yes, of course I can." An excited giggle escaped his mouth as Kimberly got up. "Shego helped me design this lair, so it's a little more complicated than most of my other lairs."

"Do tell?" Drakken tried not to take notice as she hooked her arm into his.

A manic grin was on his face as he led her out of his bedroom. "Well, first of all the vents are shrunk down so you and your annoying sidekick can't crawl through them…"


End file.
